Stand by me, I'll stand by you
by Subtleliar
Summary: Modern!AU Eponine wants to get rid of her feeling to Marius and Grantaire is tired of the way he feels about Enjolras. They decide to forget about both of them and live their own lives. Big changes are coming!
1. 1

**This is my first story ever, that ended up on the internet.**

**Please don't eat me alive and let me know what you think!**

**Big thanks for Channabuddies for beta. I really hope you will help me again :)**

-Screw them.- said Eponine unexpectedly.- Screw them both for God_'s_ _s_ake! Who needs them anyway?

She stood up and faltered. Grantaire grabbed her elbow just in time to rescue her from the fall.

-Thank you, _monsieur_.

-Sit down, 'Ponine.- he mumbled.

They were in his apartment trying to get as wasted as possible but it wasn't going _ very_ well. Eponine was still mad about Marius and Cosette, even thought she was actually happy for Marius. She went to Taire for two simple reasons- he always _had_ some booze,and he was able to understand her more than any _one_ of her friends . As he opened the door she said one thing: "I wanna get drunk as fuck and _not_ think about this idiot tonight". But it didn't work out. Somewhere between _her _seventh beer and third bottle of wine _t_hey started complaining on how shitty their love lives were, _and how _their lives_ themselves, are as well_. Eponine was crying, Grantaire was drinking and somehow they went to the pointwhere they decided to change it. So there was Eponine, standing in the middle of cluttered room, giving a motivational speech.

-No!- she shouted.- They just can't make our lives like that. It's just wrong. We have to do something. _Make s_ome change!

-Keep going.- said Grantaire. He was pissedenough to believe in what his friend was saying.

-We need to live for ourselves. For our own good and for…

-You sounds totally like _Enjolras_.- he interrupted.

-NO!- 'Ponine yelled at him.- No talking about_ Enjolras_ or Marius or any other dipshit. No more living _in _the shadow of any of them. No more saying to yourself it's going to be all right. No more being madly in love and kind _to _them just to see their smiles. No more… Do you have any more of this?- she pointed at empty bottle of sweet, pink wine they've just finished.

-Yes, _mademoiselle._

He stood up and took two more bottles out of the cupboard over the fridge. He opened both and handed one to the girl.

-Thank you.- she smiled and took a big sip.- Where was I?

- No more smiles?

-Right! No more waiting for their attention or anything. No more! We have our own lives to live and no one, do you hear me Taire, NO ONE can make… What can't they make?

-Uhm… Make our decisions?- _ prompted _Grantaire, not sure if that what she meant.

-Yeah, I guess… Anyway! It's time for us to shine and… That's all I suppose.

The boy started clapping his hands wildly and Eponine bowed. It was clumsy and she almost fell again.

-Beautifully said. What do you want to do exactly?-asked the boy.

-We will think about it tomorrow, _mon ami_. Now let's get some sleep.

As she said it she lied down on a couch and quickly dropped off. Grantarie covered her with a blanket and went to his bedroom. He couldn't fall asleep for a very long time, rethinking what 'Ponine has said. Maybe after all she was right?

Grantaire was the first _ to wake _up. He walked out of his bedroom and took a sip from a half-empty bottle of wine, the girl left yesterday on the table. His head wasn't aching at all so he assumed he still was drunk. Eponine was lying on the couch in the same position. _The b_oy opened _a _window and went to took a quick shower. After he finished, his friend was already awake and was making a breakfast.

-Hello, lovely girl.- said Grantaire smiling at her. He kissed her cheek and picked up the same bottle that before, but girl took it away.

-No.- she scolded him.

He raised _an _eyebrow.

-Why?

-We're making changes. And the first is: Less alcohol. Especially before 6pm. And tell me how is it possible that your natural ability to make a mess didn't touch this place.- she waved her hand pointing at surprisingly tidy floor and cupboards.

Kitchen annex was actually the only place in Grantaire's apartment that could be called clean. There were never any leftovers or unwashed dishes and all kitchen objects seemed to have their own place.

-Don't you find it awkward to keep your food in dirt? Food should be clean, all in all it usually finish in your mouth. Why 6 pm?- he asked while making a coffee.

-Why not?

-Okay 'Ponine, I thought that yesterday was only drunk talk…

-No.- she disturbed him- We are making changes. First for you is: Less alcohol.

He laughed.

-You can't decide for me.- he rested his head _in _his hand, after he sat opposite her.

-I can. And I will.- she kissed him on the forehead.

-That ruins your all idea, you know?- he took one of sandwiches she made and put it into his mouth. She shrugged her shoulders.

-You will not.- she insisted simply. He laughed.

-Okay, but then you pack your things up today and move out from your parents.- he_ compromised._

-Fine.

-Fine.

They finished moving Eponine's things right before 7 pm. It was pretty hard_, _and they had to ask Combeffere to help, since he lived right under Grantaire. Actually they left most 'Ponine's things at his flat, _ because _there was no place for it at Grantaire's.

-Why now?- asked Ferre as he put down the last box.

-Uhm. I don't know. It was… I was thinking about it _for _a while.- she lied. She knew him for a while, but _not very well, _so she wasn't really keen on explaining all her emotional shit.- It was about the time, I guess. We will take all _**these**_ things tomorrow, I promise.- she added.

-No problem.- he smiled at her.- Do you want anything to drink?

-Yeah, sure.

She sat on one of bar stool.

-Coffee, tea, beer?

-Tea is fine. No sugar.- she specified.

She looked over the place, while he was making a drink_. _It was really tidy if you compare it to his neighbor's, but it seemed cozy at the same time. There were only two rooms as she noticed and the door to bedroom was half opened so she could see _a _perfectly made bed. Even thought it wasn't the newest flat she saw_, _it was modern and nice. She would love to live in place like that.

-Here's your tea.

She turned her head as she heard his voice. He was still smiling.

-Thanks. This is really nice place.

-Yeah_._ _Y_ou know_,_ I quite like it too.

She laughed lightly and was going to add something but then Grantaire came in and said loudly:

-I had no idea you had so much stuff.

-I'm a girl.- she pointed _out_.

-Fair enough. So we're gonna clean up tomorrow and we take all her things out.- he said to Combeffere.- Thanks a lot for letting us leave it here.

-Sure, no problem. Do you want beer?

-He's not drinking today- answered Eponine before the boy even opened his mouth. They both looked at her strangely.- I mean not today. We have one more thing to do this evening. Thanks a lot for the tea.- she smiled.- but we will be going.

-My pleasure. Don't forget to invite me for housewarming party.

-We will definitely not.- said Grantaire, while helping Eponine to put on her coat.- See _you _around.

-Bye.- added _the _girl and they walked out.

After the door, Taire asked:

-What are we going to do?

-You will see.- she was smiling ominously.- And you won't like it at all.


	2. 2

"Now you can open your eyes." said Eponine. Grantaire heard so much self-satisfaction in her voice that it scared him a little. He did as she ordered and saw the main building of ENSB-A.

"It's a building."

"You're going to join it."

"A building? You want me to join it in what? In standing here?"

"No, fuckup. You're going to join the Painting Class or something like that." she punched him in arm lightly.

"It's the middle of semester, you realize that, right?" he pointed out with a sarcastic smirk.

"So first you're gonna join some art course or thing like that. We will clean your place tomorrow, make your own portfolio using some of your works and come here to find you a perfect course." she was smiling like a child who just got candy. She was a real dreamer and even though Grantaire loved it about her, it always drove him mad how childish she was sometimes.

"Eponine, why are you taking care of my life instead of yours?" he crossed his arms.

"I'm not..." she started.

"Yes, you are." he interrupted her. "Stop. I don't need any Art Class or shit like that. I fucking hate studying something that is unstudyable."

"There is not such a word as unstudyable." she rolled her eyes.

"Smart people can make up their own words. Unstudyable. Realcoholisation."

"We not going to realcoholize ourselves, you idiot." she laughed. "I'm just trying to help, okay?"

"Start looking for your own flat then." he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He offered another one to 'Ponine, but she refused.

"We're living with each other for two hours and you're kicking me out?"

"Yes, if you're going to tell me what to do, then I am. Besides I have only one bedroom."

"Right." she whistled. "I was hoping that maybe… I will start looking for it tomorrow."

"Maybe what?" asked Grantaire noticing his friend turned sad and she was looking at her shoes. He didn't like when she was like that.

"Nothing".

"Speak it out." he gripped her chin and made her look at him.

"I thought that maybe I could… Your studio… Forget it. I'll start looking for a flat tomorrow."

Grantaire's studio was actually the third room in his flat and it's name was only partly accurate. His studio was a little bit smaller than the bedroom and when the boy decided to rent the place he thought about making it his workshop only because of the light. There was only one, but fairly large, window and it faced west so in the afternoon and early evening, when he usually worked, the place was very well lit. He had used it less often since he gave up studies and started working, but the room still was filled with all his old works. And there was one more problem: He got rid of the door a while ago.

"We will clean it up and make it your room." he decided after few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to…"

"Stop, 'Ponine." he had interrupted her before she refused. "I need you more than that place. I can move an easel to living room and never paint there as well."

"You'll paint." she said with a bright smile. "You're joining the art class, right?"

"Right. You sure you don't want to realcoholize yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go to your flat."

"Our flat." he corrected, hugging her.

They started cleaning the apartment in very early morning and it took them half a day. After they finished there were 34 empty bottles of beer, 21 of wine, 9 of brandy and 2 of vodka that were no longer splayed about the room. 7 big black bags were packed with trash, and literally dozens of Grantaire's sketches and about 20 of his paintings had been rediscovered. Most of them unfinished. Eponine made her friend scrub the bathroom very carefully. Finally she borrowed a vacuum from Combeferre and finished cleaning with grace.

"It's actually nice place." she decided after all the work has been done. She opened the window to ventilate the room.

"Excuse me? Have you ever negated it?"

"Of course not, _mon ami_. How could I? I'm going for the rest of my things."

"And I'm going to just lie here." he shuffled towards the middle of the room. "And die."

"Okay, then."

She ran downstairs and knocked Ferre's door.

"Come in." she heard a male voice. She opened her friend's door.

"Thanks a lot for letting me borrow…" she started while walking into the flat, but stopped when she noticed a pair of dark brown, leather shoes that definitely belonged to Marius and the second pair of floral pumps she assumed were Cosette's. She coughed to hide the real reason why she stopped talking and went straight to living room, saying again:

"Thanks for the vacuum. That flat definitely needed it." she smiled giving the object back to Combeferre. She wave her hand to the couple, that was sitting on crimson couch.

"Hello guys." she said as calmly as possible with a fake smile stuck to her face.

Cosette smiled at her timidly and her boyfriend looked curiously at 'Ponine's dirty shirt.

"Did you lost some bet with Grantaire and had to clean his flat?" he asked.

She laughed.

"No, dear God, I would never bet with him if that was the bid. I've just moved in."

"To Grantaire's?" the boy made sure.

"Yeah." she answered, massaging her arms.

"You never mentioned you're going to move out from your parents." there were some kind of reproach in his voice and it made Eponine slightly mad. All conversations they had since he had crush on Cosette were only about the blonde and Marius' feelings. And to be honest they haven't been talking a lot recently.

"Did you manage to make that flat survivable?" asked Combeferre saving her from continuing that strange dialogue.

"It definitely looks better now." she turned to him with a thankful smile. "There is an actual floor, did you know that?"

"I'd never expect the floor under all Taire's rubbish." he answered.

"You can even walk on it." she smirked. "I wanted to take rest of my things." she added.

"Oh, sure." answered Ferre. "You need any help?"

"I guess so." she decided, looking at four quite big boxes.

"We can help you either." meddled Cosette, smiling lovely at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks, that really nice of you."

Both Marius and Cosette got up the coach and grabbed boxes- the boy took the one with 'Ponine's CD's and film collections, and the girl carried the one filled with her clothes. Combeferre lifted the heaviest one- crammed with books. The last carton was half-stuffed with her college papers. She picked it up quickly.

"Could you please close the door? The key is in my left pocket." Ferre asked her after they left his flat. He didn't know how to take the key out of his pocket without putting the box down and the perspective of raising it again was a little scary. Eponine nodded, took it out and closed the door, while holding her box against the wall with her left knee.

They went up stairs. The doors to Grantaire's (and now hers) flat was half opened and the boy was lying on the floor with his eyes closed, as they were left.

"What's wrong with him? Is he drunk or something?" asked Ferre after he closed the door.

"He's just tired." she answered. "I don't think he has ever done that much manual labor."

The boy on the floor opened his eyes and looked up, his gaze was blurred.

"Ponine, you should have mention you're going to bring some guests. I'd clean up a little bit." he said, not bothering to stand up. He just smiled at all four people and closed his eyes again. Ponine squat down and shook his arm.

"Sweetie, get up." she whispered.

"I'm tired, pumpkin." he answered, his eyes still shut.

"Then go to your room."

While they were talking the visitors were looking around the apartment.

Combeffere has been visiting this place at least once a week, since he met Grantaire, and it never looked so clean, even right after the boy moved in. He was truly surprised by the effect they had achieved. It looked really comfy and he actually would like to spend some time here. He noticed they took the easel out of Taire's work room and now it was standing front to the window, so he could only see the back of it.

Marius wasn't sure what to do with himself so he just stood in the middle of the hallway shifting his eyes from Grantaire to Eponine. He couldn't understood how was it possible that those two were friends. He felt betrayed, which was pretty ridiculous. It wasn't like he had the vacancy on her friendship.

Cosette went into the room and put the box on table top. She was in here for the first time and she curiously looked around the place. She noticed a stack of sketches balanced on one of the chairs. She picked up the first one- it was a girl with big eyes, she was smiling widely, her teeth weren't perfect, and her features were plain, but she still was pretty. Her tiny nose was lightly wrinkled and she was wearing a headscarf. Cosette thought it was really well shaded. There was tiny R in the left corner of the paper. She assumed it had to be author's signature.

"Who's R?" she asked, turning to them. Grantaire opened his eyes quickly and looked straight at the girl.

"Me. Why?" he replied, finally getting up from the floor.

"It's really nice." she said, showing them the picture. "Who is she?"

"A girl I met in train once." he smiled walking to her and took the paper out of her hands. "I forgot about it."

There were some kind of longing in his voice. He creased his forehead and smiled lightly. When he realized what he was doing he quickly put the sketch on the top of the stack and laughed.

"Old times." he said.

"You're really good." ascertained Cosette still looking at the drawing.

"Thanks, I guess." Grantaire nodded. He has never been good at taking compliments. He never fully believed them and thought that people says things like that just to make other people happier or more comfortable, usually with the opposite effect. He looked over Cosette's shoulder at the empty space, where the door used to be. Was it good change of subject? He wasn't sure.

"We need a door." he announced, turning to Eponine.

"What did you do with the one that used to be there?" she asked. "Because there used to be a door, right?"

"I may or may not have thrown it away…"

"Do we want to know why?" Marius posed the question.

"No. Not really."

Combeffere burst into laughter. They all looked at him inquisitively. Grantaire seemed to be very interested in his shoes at that moment.

"Please don't tell me it's a campfire story." said Ferre after he finally calm down.

"What?" shouted Cosette and Eponine at the same time.

"Whatever campfire story is it will stay between me, that non-existing door and Courf." said Taire calmly. He turned to 'Ponine, "I'll find you a door, I promise."

Uhm.. So this is 2nd chapter, hope you liked it :)

I probably should go get some sleep.

Bye :*


End file.
